Kopa's Story
So it's basically my first lion king story on the wiki, I hope you like it! The Disappearance It was a cool afternoon in the pridelands, Kopa and his cousin Tanabi were playing by the watering hole. Kopa: "Can't catch me Tanabi! I'm the speed of a cheetah!" Tanabi: "Oh yes I will!" The cubs began to play, until they found someone watching them, a mysterious cub. Kopa: *walks up to the cub* uh...hello? I'm Kopa, the son of king Simba. This is my cousin Tanabi. ????: *quietly* I'm Nuka...the son of Scar... Kopa: Nice to meet you...wait, Scar?! The person who killed my grandfather? Nuka: *nods* yes, that Scar...he and my mother actually loved me, until he was killed. When we got kicked out of the Pride Lands, Mother went crazy and wanted revenge on Simba, she wanted someone to kick him off the throne, I wanted to, but she told me I was too weak. Kopa: Oh...but maybe when I'm king, you and your mother can live with us..? Nuka: Well I'll go tell her! Bye guys, see you tomorrow! Kopa and Tabnabi: bye Nuka! *Back at Pride rock* Kopa: Dad! Dad! Tanabi and I met this really nice cub named Nuka! He's really cool and I was thinking about letting him and his mom into the pride! Simba: Oh, are he and his mother rouges? Kopa: No dad, they're outsiders! *this caused all of the lions to stare at Kopa, including Tanabi * Tanabi and Simba: What..?! Kopa: *whispers to Tanabi* Tanabi you were there! Remember! Tanabi: yeah, I know. I just don't wanna get grounded! Plus I didn't agree on letting them in! Simba: Outsiders will not be allowed in the pride lands! Kopa: But Dad- Simba: They betrayed us, and they followed Scar's footsteps! We can't trust them! Especially Zira! Kopa: No dad, you can't trust them! They're nice, and I want to meet them! *Kopa then runs out of the pride rock, and the lioness and lions watch him* Simba: Kopa! *as Kopa leaves' Nuka watches and reports to his mother* *screen change: Nuka is talking to his mother,Zira in a cave* Nuka: So mother, what do you think..? Zira: Nuka, he's a genius! Now honey, go play with the other cubs, okay? Nuka: Yes mother! *he runs out of the cave, and bumps into dotty* Eh..hi dotty, hi spotty! Dotty: *on the ground* I really would apperaciate if you would stop doing that...Urgh... *Nuka and Spotty laugh as the screen changes to Zira and the other females in the pride* Zira: As we know, Simba has a cub, Kopa. Kopa is foolish enough to let us into the pride. A random outsider: But Zira, Simba might teach him how to be a king! Zira: That's why I have a plan...meaning no more prince... Nzuri *new name of Mabaya*: Zira, what are you saying..? Zira: Nzuri, we are going to murder Kopa! His father killed your mate! Nzuri: Zira, I never wanted to be his mate! Plus we can't, Simba would tear us to shreds! Zira: Well, some of you will join me, or you will join Kopa in death...*the outsiders get scared* Now, some you watch the cubs, Nzuri, Kumsaliti, Uchafu, we will track down Kopa. Nuka will distract him. Now, Kopa, be prepared... *screen change: Kopa is walking by the watering hole, when he hears his name being called* ????: Hey-yo! Isn't your name Kopa? Kopa: Yes..? ????: I'm Huru! Nuka's cousin. My aunt wanted to talke to you, she's the leader. Kopa: Oh, okay. Huru: She says she has a surprise for you, come on follow me! *Kopa follows Huru into the gorge* Kopa: The gorge..? This is the surpise..? Huru: Yeah, I hear King Mufasa died here, well, I'll go get her! *runs off* Kopa: Wait a minute, this is gorge Grandpa died in... *hidden in the shadows, Kumsaliti walks up* Kopa: Hi sir...who are you..? Kumsaliti: Doesn't mean anything right now princey... Nzuri and Uchafu: *walk out and corners Kopa* Sorry prince... *the three start roaring at Kopa, and he begins to run away. Kopa is by the end of the gorge, trapped. Zira walks down the rocks as the other lions run away from her* Zira: Hello Kopa... Kopa: Miss Zira? Zira: Yes...I'm stopping you right now, you can't be king kiddo. Kopa: Why..? Zira: Cause you'll still kick us out, we cant trust you either. Kopa: Puh, how are you gonna stop me? My dad's coming for me! Zira: Oh, like this! *hits Kopa and he lands on the side* This is for you Scar... Kopa: *picks himself up* Grrrrr...dad! *he runs off and tries to escape Zira chasing him* *they are above in the land* Zira: *hides in the grass and watches Kopa, looking around for his father* Here princey, princey, princey... Kopa: Dad..? *he walks over to Zira! not noticing her* Zira: *grabs Kopa's hind paws and drags him down* Gotcha! *meanwhile in the pridelands* Simba: Nala, did I go to far with Kopa..? Nala: Simba, yes, but we all make mistakes. Now, let's go try to get him, I'm sure he calmed down now. Zazu: *flies down by Nala* Queen Nala, should I search for him? Nala: Yes Zazu, search the out lands while Simba and I search the watering hole. Zazu: To infinity, and beyond! *flies off and begins to search* Simba: Nala, let's go... *after a few minutes, Zazu finds Kopa's "dead" body, he reports to Simba and Nala, and they find their son* Simba: No, Kopa...someone killed my son...*hes cries over Kopa, and Nala nuzzles him, sad over the death. *A few hours later, Simba anncoued the death of Kopa to the lands, and they mourn* Simba: *inside pride rock* It's all my fault... Nala: Simba, no it's not...we don't know how he died, or what happened to him... Simba: You're right Nala...*he nuzzles her* * months later, in the field, Kopa rises, and looks around* Anyone..? *he sees scars on his paws* oh yeah, the attack... *he walks back into the pride lands and see a cub being held high above pride rock* Simba: *above* Kiara, the new Princess and future queen of the pridelands! *the animals bow down to her as Kopa watches and is confused* Kopa: I have a sister, and I'm no longer king...I knew father hated me...that jerk! I'm going off, away from them and anyone from this pride! *kopa walks away in the distance, as he glances at Kiara being raise high above* A sudden return (This is around the time kiara is a teen, she and Kovu are dating and Kion was just born) It had been a few years after he had seen his father, he was a full adult and still upset. He had become a rouge. Je was doing just find until today, he had saw to males taking to each other, he walked near them. "C'mon Ni, you gotta see the new child," one of them said. "Mheetu, I don't wanna bump into Nala again. It's been so long since I met her, and I might see my brother...ugh..." "Oh c'mon, you're his adoptive brother. King Mufasa adopted you into the pride for a bit." "Mheetu, fine. I'll go." Ni had started to move faster, but didn't notice Kopa following him. "Maybe father could pay for what he did..." he thought. They reached and pride lands and Mheetu started to nuzzle his son, Tanbi. "Hey dad, you're back! Well, mom isn't here now, she went hunting." "Oh really? That woman..." Mheetu said with a smile, then continued nuzzling his son. He walked over to Kion, who was yawning in his mothers arms. "Hey there prince Kion, I'm your uncle, Mheetu..." Mheetu smiled and looked up at his sister. "You better not mess this one up like how you did the other one..." "Hey!" Kiara growled at Mheetu. "Not you Kiara, that foolish one who died. He never learned how to pounce!" "Oh...Kopa..." Simba said, in a slow voice. "Well, he betrayed my laws..." Kopa watched underneath a rock. "You'll regret having those two, I'm king, and you let those stupid outsiders in here? One of them looks like scar..." He whispered and walked away. To be continued...